World Legacy
| romaji = Sei'ibutsu | trans = Star Relic | fr_name = Héritage du Monde | fr_trans = World Heritage | de_name = Weltvermächtnis | it_name = Eredità del Mondo | ko_name = 성유물 | ko_romanized = Seong-yumul | ko_hanja = 星遺物 | ko_trans = Star Relic | pt_name = Legado Mundial | es_name = Legado Mundial | sets = * Code of the Duelist * Circuit Break * Extreme Force * Flames of Destruction * Cybernetic Horizon * Soul Fusion * Savage Strike * Dark Neostorm * Rising Rampage * Chaos Impact | tcg = * OTS Tournament Pack 7 * 2018 Mega-Tin Mega Pack | ocg = LINK VRAINS Pack 3 }} "World Legacy", hay là "Tinh Bảo" ( Seiibutsu, Star Relic) ở Nhật, là một archetype được giới thiệu trong Code of the Duelist. Archetype này có liên quan đến, và hỗ trợ cho, archetype "World Chalice", "Krawler", "Mekk-Knight", "Knightmare", "Crusadia" and "Orcust" archetypes, as well as the "Guardragon" series. All of this archetype's members are DARK Machine monsters, except for the WIND Dragon "World Legacy Guardragon Mardark". According to the flavor text of "Chosen by the World Chalice", there are seven of them, each of which correspond to one of seven archetypes or series as shown in the table below. However there is an eighth one representing the World Legacy itself. Etymology Visually, each World Legacy monster resembles as large Christian/Catholic artifacts or Holy Relics which is supported by their Japanese name, "星遺物" (Star Relic) which is an homophone of "聖遺物" (Holy Relic). The World Legacy monsters are also depicted being embedded in their environment and glows with one of the colors of the rainbow spectrum. Playing Style Each World Legacy monster has an effects that responds/activates to monsters summoned from the Extra Deck and an additional effect that either directly or indirectly supports their related archetypes. "World Chalice" Special Summons 2 other "World Chalice" monsters from the Deck except itself when it leaves the field, "World Armor" Special Summons itself from the hand when a monster is flipped summoned, which the archetype it is related to; "Krawlers" are comprised of mostly Flip monsters and Link monsters that supports Flip monsters. "World Shield" supports Mekk-Knights by it's effect of being Special Summoned from the GY and protecting World Legacy cards in the same column to either ease the Special Summoning of the Mekk-Knights or as Tribute fodder for them. "World Lance" supports Knightmare monsters via it's ability to spawn a token whenever a monster is Special Summoned to speed up the process of summoning more Knightmare Link monsters, or it can be discarded the reduce the attack of an opponent's battling monster by 3000 ATK when they attack your Link monster. "World Crown" supports Crusadia monsters by being able to be Special Summoned to a zone that a Link Monster points to, and if it is on a Crusadia Link monster, that monster would gain 2000 ATK based on it's effect. "World Wand" can banish itself to Special Summon an Orcust monster from the GY and "World Ark" supports Guardragon Link monsters via it's effect of bringing them back from the GY so that they can utilize their Link Arrows in a more meaningful way on the Main Monster Zone as well discarding in order to allow a Link Monster to be summoned from the GY if destroyed by an opponents card effect. Primary Members Related Members Category:TCG and OCG archetypes